1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projectile discharge apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus containing several projectiles, such as rubber tipped darts, which may be selectively discharged.
2. Discussion
In the past twenty-five years, toy projectile apparatuses and more specifically dart guns have changed very little. Todays toy market requires toys with advanced capabilities and a futuristic appearance. There is therefore a need to provide an apparatus which will revolutionize the entire field of toy projectile apparatuses.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an apparatus which allows an individual to discharge two or more projectiles simultaneously or successively.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which allows an individual to contain two or more projectiles in the locked and loaded or ready to fire position.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which allows an individual to discharge projectiles from an apparatus which rests on top of the back side of a hand.
Therefore, according to a first aspect of the present invention a projectile apparatus or glove is provided. The glove includes several chambers which selectively receive a projectile; and discharge means, deployed in the chambers, for selectively discharging the contained projectiles.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the specification and by reference to the following drawings.